lokafandomcom-20200223-history
War of the Third Age
"Kill the pig. Cut her throat. Spill her blood." -William Golding, Lord of the Flies On the night of April 15th of the Third Age, several players banded together and successfully raided and killed all members of Capital City. It is generally understood that the event arrose from the notion that Capital City was harboring too many griefers and aggressors as the city was always the first to welcome all new members. This openess and the potential problems that arose were cited as the reason for the attack. It has been admitted by some, however, including Zor95, that there was a feeling of "boredness" among certain members of the server and that the attack was meant to add entertainment value and liveliness to the server. The event began with the sabatoge and disabling of the city generator by bigpizza8, who was given permission by Zor95 as the only means to "get rid of" the city. With the generator destroyed, protection of the city was lost and subsequently a group consisting of Su1cid4l, Zor95, Nouvellune, EpicBacon99 personguy21, bigpizza8 and Gudbrandr proceeded to invade Capital City and loot all of the available items. Unable to return to the city through the Town Portal, Capital City's residents ran back in an attempt to fight back. The residents fought desperately to reclaim their homes, but were killed almost immediately due to their lack of armor and weapons. The chain of events unfolded over approximately an hour or two. The city fell quickly and now lies unoccupied . The next day following the raid of the city, the ex-owner computern built up a small band of allies still loyal to him and began a new settlement with help from then-Overseer spunkiethefirst called "Safe haven". After a few days, however, Zor95 discovered the nether portal and attacked. After leaving the group of refugees with nothing again, computern and his allies, assisted by Magpieman, founded a new city, dubbed Central City; a small, but functional settlement. Not much time elapsed, though, before his city was discovered and looted through an Aerial Cannon Strike by Gudbrandr which allowed the invaders access to the city's personal storage vault. Other structures, including a portion of the town watchtower and the town square, were also damaged. Having once again lost their valuables, the self-proclaimed Computernites were once again left with an undecided future. Ever persistent, computern decided to rebuild Central City despite clashes with his opponents from time to time. During an assault, bigpizza8 and Su1cid4l were trapped inside the city, held hostage for a period of time. They were, however, able to escape, resuming the attack, continuing to fight the war as they had began. For the first time since the start of the conflict, server admins Magpieman and Spunkiethefirst intervened, unsettled with the conflict's damage, dealing punishment to those involved. Even the Old One (and server owner), asymptonic became somewhat involved; his decision was made in favor of The Alliance, and Helrune and Capital, the towns that were invaded by the Alliance, were given to them. On June 25, 2012, Artagan of Central City began building a chicken farm in the shape of a giant chicken, looking very similar to Pallet City's chicken farm built by andrekeroxd. When rbr2010 of Central City found the farm in Central City, she noted it in chat while several Pallet members were online. After Artagan shushed her, Pallet members began to go in a rage and prepared for war. The next day, Artagan took down the chicken farm after various threats from the members of Pallet. This event, done so by Nouvellune, the overlord of Pallet City, has been dubbed the Central Chicken Crisis, named appropriately after the Cuban Missile Crisis during the Cold War. *''Threat video made for Central '' The war never truly ended, rather, due to an immense number of rule changes, restrictions, and utter chaos and annoyance, the war died down. The Alliance and the Computernites both gave up on the war. It has been agreed upon by nearly all the members of the war that it was: "A steaming pile of ****, ruining the server." -Nouvellune Category:Lore Category:Player Lore